World Cup 2
Host Bidding Selection Process Any country (or group of two close countries) in the world was allowed to place a bid, with a $1 Million bidding fee. All countries would need to present six different host cities that had at least one viable stadium each, including one main city that had one viable stadium plus one main stadium for the finals. Three of the six cities must be in Urban areas that have populations over 1 Million people. India was not allowed to bid as it hosted the first world cup. Then a short list of 8 possible host countries (all from different Regions) would be produced, and one winner would be chosen. Any team on this list would have the right to withdaw their bid and automatically make the shotlist for the next World Cup. Original Bidders The six host cities are in parentheses, with the main city first. A whopping 23 bids were placed, with 32 total countries. *United States (New York, Los Angeles, Chicago, Philadelphia, Washington, Boston) *China (Beijing, Shanghai, Tianjin, Guangzhou, Xi'an, Nanjing) *Iran (Tehran, Mashhad, Shiraz, Tabriz, Isfahan, Qom) *Bangladesh-Myanmar (Dhaka, Rangoon, Naypyidaw, Chittagong, Khulna, Mandalay) *Brazil (Rio De Janeiro, Sao Paulo, Brasilia, Salvador, Manaus, Fortaleza) *Canada (Toronto, Montreal, Vancouver, Ottawa, Calgary, Edmonton) *France-Spain (Paris, Barcelona, Madrid, Marseille, Lyon, Valencia) *Colombia-Venezuela (Bogota, Caracas, Medellin, Maracaibo, Cali, Baranquilla) *Turkey (Istanbul, Ankara, Bursa, Adana, Izmir, Konya) *Japan (Tokyo, Kyoto, Osaka, Sapporo, Nagoya, Hiroshima) *Australia-New Zealand (Sydney, Wellington, Melbourne, Auckland, Brisbane, Perth) *Italy (Rome, Naples, Milan, Turin, Florence, Palmero) *Pakistan (Karachi, Lahore, Hyerabad, Multan, Islamabad, Faisalabad) *Mexico (Mexico City, Guadalajara, Pueble, Monterrey, Tijuana, Ciudad Juarez) *Morocco-Algeria (Casablanca, Algiers, Rabat, Fes, Oran, Constantine) *England-Ireland (London, Dublin, Birmingham, Leeds, Machester, Cork) *Indonesia (Jakarta, Mandung, Surabaya, Palembang, Medan, Makassar) *Russia (Moscow, St. Petersburg, Novosibirsk, Yekaterinburg, Omsk, Sochi) *Nigeria (Lagos, Kano, Abuja, Ibadan, Zaria, Benin City) *Saudi Arabia-Iraq (Mecca, Baghdad, Riyadh, Medina, Mosul, Jeddah) *Germany (Berlin, Munich, Dusseldorf, Frankfurt, Hamburg, Cologne) *Philippines-Taiwan (Manila, Taipei, Kaohsiung, Cebu City, Taichung, Tainan) *South Africa-Madagascar (Johannesburg, Antananrivo, Cape Town, Durban, Pretoria, Port Elizabeth) Short List *United States *Russia *France-Spain *Colombia-Venezuela *China *Saudi Arabia-Iraq (Forfeited to next World Cup) *Japan *Morocco-Algeria Voting The ten region representatives and the president of the Voru Ball World Cup Committee each submitted their votes. The voters ranked the 7 remaining bids in order of how good they think that world cup would be. First Place Vote=4 points Second Place Vote=2 points Third Place Vote=1 points 4th Place Vote=0 points 5th Place Vote=-1 points 6th Place Vote=-2 points 7th Place Vote=-4 points The Host(s) Morocco and Algeria were chosen to host the second world cup, together. It was decided that having two countries is a positive, as is chosing the previous winner. Also, Casablanca built a huge new Voru Ball stadium for the World Cup bid. Star Players *Hennie Vervoont, Netherlands DEF. Lisbon Lions *Owen Robison, Canada GO. Montreal Monarchs *Kandaki Jalloh, Algeria WI. Ethiopia Elephants *Takejiro Tagaki, Japan MI. Tokyo Citizens *Raharjo Surya, Indonesia SH. Indonesia Archipelago *Monon Owiti, Morocco MI. Morocco Marines *Avatsara Durai, India GO. Nepal Sherpas *Ravesh Savarati, India MI. Mumbai Monks *Nekati Mansur, Turkey DEF. Turkey Sultans *Clarence Taylor, England WI. Lisbon Lions *Saah Contee, Ethiopia DEF. Brazzaville River Snakes *Alex Frazier, USA SH. Chicago Skyscrapers *Alejandro Quesado, Spain GO. Lisbon Lions *Jerold van Eijk, Netherlands WI. Amsterdam Windmills *Ikrimah Sajjad, Saudi Arabia PA. Mecca Pilgrims *Trokon Tewoldeberhan, Angola WI. Luanda Leopards *Peter Lindsey, Canada DEF. Chicago Skyscrapers *Yaseen bin Siraatullah, Pakistan PA. Mumbai Monks *Natanael Abreu, Portugal SH. Lisbon Lions *Yiorgos Stephanidis, Greece PA. Turkey Sultans *Rafael Villanueva, Argentina MI. Medellin Citadels Qualifyers #Netherlands #USA #India #Algeria #Singapore #Indonesia #Canada #Germany #Nigeria #Brazil #Japan #Saudi Arabia #Argentina #Philippines #Portugal #Russia #Libya #Pakistan #Chile #Kazakhstan #Spain #Malaysia #Egypt #Iran #Ghana #Italy #Sri Lanka #New Zealand #Austria #Ethiopia #Ukraine #Australia #China #Ecuador #Morocco #Turkey #Colombia #Kenya #Thailand #France #Panama #South Korea #Greece #Venezuela #Cote D'Ivoire #Syria #Belgium #Costa Rica #Finland #Iraq #North Korea #Sweden #Democratic Republic of the Congo #Bangladesh #Croatia #Honduras #Peru #Norway #Yemen #Albania #England #Uganda #Jordan #Uzbekistan Group Drawing Pots With 64 teams, there would be 8 groups of 8 teams (each group held at a different stadium, as there were six cities with two stadiums in Algiers and Casablanca). The top team from each conference would get a bye to the Round of 16. The Second seed and third seed would play the second and third seed from a different group. Group A Netherlands Argentina Iran Ukraine Ecuador Greece Democratic Republic of the Congo Albania Group B USA Nigeria Kazakhstan Sri Lanka France Belgium Croatia Yemen Group C India Saudi Arabia Pakistan New Zealand Kenya Syria Bangladesh Uzbekistan Group D Algeria Russia Libya Ethiopia Morocco South Korea Honduras Peru Group E Singapore Portugal Chile Ghana Colombia Costa Rica Sweden Jordan Group F Indonesia Philippines Malaysia Australia Turkey Venezuela Finland Uganda Group G Canada Japan Egypt Italy Thailand Panama Iraq Norway Group H Germany Brazil Spain Austria China Cote D'Ivoire North Korea England Group Stage Group A Netherlands gets bye, Argentina and Greece advance. Group B USA gets bye, Nigeria and Belgium advance. Group C Saudi Arabia gets bye, New Zeland and Kenya advance. Group D Russia gets bye, Algeria and South Korea advance. Group E Chile gets bye, Singapore and Sweden advance Group F Indonesia gets bye, Australia and Turkey advance Group G Canada gets bye, Japan and Egypt advance. Group H Brazil gets bye, Germany and China advance. Tournament Stage Game winner in bold, semifinals matches in italics, Finals underlined. Awards Team Awards 1st Place: Netherlands 2nd Place: Indonesia 3rd Place: Japan 4th Place: New Zealand Most Improved Nation: New Zealand Fair Play Award: Ecuador Individual Awards World Cup 2 MVP: Hennie Vervoont, Netherlands Finals MVP: Jerold van Eijk, Netherlands Top Scorer (Group Stage): Natanael Abreu, Portugal (92 Points) Top Scorer (Tournament Stage): Raharjo Surya, Indonesia (51 Points) Top Scorer (Overall): Raharjo Surya, Indonesia (126 Points) Best Goalie: Adrian Arbizu, Chile Rising Star Award: Edwin Parker, New Zealand All Star Team GO: Adrian Arbizu, Chile DEF: Hennie Vervoont, Netherlands DEF: Nekati Mansur, Turkey DEF: Peter Lindsey, Canada MI: Takejiro Tagaki, Japan MI: Edwin Parker, New Zealand PA: Ikrimah Sajjad, Saudi Arabia WI: Jerold van Eijk, Netherlands WI: Kandaki Jalloh, Algeria SH: Raharjo Surya, Indonesia